


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Where's the Food?

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Neji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Where's the Food?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Team Kurenai or Team Gai, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. 
> 
> **Notes:** Kiba’s failed attempt at writing a poem was him trying to find a way to court Hinata. And they ended up discussing Neji’s Birthday

“Roses are Red.

Violets are Blue.

I love you.”

 

Stop.

 

“No, that won’t work.”

 

“Why? Because you can’t write.”

 

Inuzuka Kiba glowered at his teammate, “Shut up! You’ve interrupted my train of thought, Shino!”

 

“…”

 

Shino was being unbearably silent. Not that he usually wasn’t quiet but more so than ever as the Aburame looked up contemplatively into the sky.

 

Kiba sighed as he too gazed up at the clouds, ‘Same piece of sky…different clouds.’

 

He frowned, ‘Damn you, you cloud gazing shadow controller.’

 

“Shino…you’re no help…”

 

ARF ARF.

 

Yawn.

 

“Even Akamaru has some sense. You simply cannot write. Therefore I would not try.”

 

Kiba frowned.

 

4 years ago, he would’ve snapped.

 

4 years later, he had gained what Naruto had called ‘Half a Brain’ to know that insulting Shino would result in an all-out fight between the two with Hinata doing all she could to prevent the two from continuing.

 

But that was Naruto for you.

 

“Tch. Idiot.”

 

Wuf.

 

“Eh? Akamaru? Something wrong?”

 

Arf!

 

“Food, the dog says.”

 

Kiba frowned down at his friend from his position in the tree hovering over their training grounds, “Idiot. Food my a-“

 

Sniff. Sniff.

 

“Food. That is what the dog said. Why? Because he can smell food.”

 

Shino did not have to look up to know that Kiba was rolling his eyes at him.

 

Why? The key was in his response.

 

“Shut UP, idiot! Since when could you decipher what Akamaru says anyways?”

 

Arf Arf!

 

“Kiba…what does it smell like?”

 

Sniff Sniff.

 

“Sweet. Like…”

 

Arf!

 

Cake.

 

“Of the 11 of us…whose training field is closest to ours?”

 

“…”

 

Right. That team.

 

Home of the Green Beasts of Konoha.

 

Home of Konohagakure’s version of Sunagakure’s Temari except with a much bigger collection.

 

Home of what is now the largest clan in Konoha (And the person that if not for Shikamaru would be considered the smartest of their generation. But so he settled for being tied with him in that category.)

 

Sniff sniff.

 

“Hm. I don’t think Neji would appreciate it if we just barged in onto his training grounds? Why?”

 

“Because it’s his birthday. I don’t think he’ll appreciate us interrupting his break from his sparring session with TenTen.”

 

“…You’re being courteous.”

 

“Look who’s talking. Tch.”

 

Up above, 9 birds flew through the sky.

 

Happy Birthday Neji.


	2. Youthful Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For the last time Lee, it’s not Youthful Dancing. It’s sparring and we’ve been doing this every other day since we were 12.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Hinata or Team Gai, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

“For the last time Lee, it’s not Youthful Dancing. It’s sparring and we’ve been doing this every other day since we were 12.”

“But Neji, I insist!! Such intense spars that have lasted throughout the years…it is incredible! It is beautiful!! It is the very ESSENCE of youth!!”

Neji found himself smiling at Lee as his fists flew into the air with enthusiasm.

“If you must then.”

To his right, Tenten feigned a gasp, “Neji, you’re actually agreeing with him?”

The Hyuuga prodigy frowned at her, “I didn’t say that.”

“Neji, it was a joke.”

“I understand the concept of jokes Tenten. And don’t try that. It doesn’t work on me.”

He knew better than to let her pout at him.

She knew better than to let him wave a piece of cake underneath her nose.

There was a moment of silence as Team Gai + Hinata raised their forks over their cake.

“Itadakimasu.”

Up above, 9 birds flew through the sky.

Happy Birthday Neji.


End file.
